


Played

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Commands and Orders, Dom/sub, Gaming, M/M, Sexy Waiting, Stand Alone, Tony is Cruel and You Love It, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: He could feel every inch of Tony’s body tucked up against his own, the heat of his back burning into Steve’s thighs, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He kept his hands to himself.





	

Tony sat on the floor, legs splayed out, back braced against the couch. All around him were Iron Man armour bits and part of the prototype wristwatch gauntlet clung to the back of one hand. Instead of working, he was mashing buttons on a controller, eyes fixed on the huge TV across the room where rows of monsters were blasted to smithereens over and over. Steve leaned against the doorframe, enjoying the view.

“Come here,” Tony called, his attention not leaving the screen.

Steve padded across the room, kicking off his shoes and socks as he went, and Tony tipped his head back to indicate Steve should sit on the couch behind him. As soon as he was settled on the cushions, Tony braced his feet and slithered up until he was tucked between Steve’s legs, hips between his thighs. He shifted backwards until they were pressed together, leaning into Steve, back to chest on the couch. 

Tony kept his focus, unwavering, on the game, fingers flying as he dispatched monster after monster. With no controller to occupy his own hands, Steve slid his palms up Tony’s legs and skated a thumb under the hem of his t-shirt, but before he could go further Tony spoke up.

“Uh, uh. Stop that.” Steve’s hands stilled, then returned to his sides. “Good. Relax.” Steve thrilled at the praise, letting his head drop back against the couch and closing his eyes. 

Tony played on, the staccato gunfire sounds of the game becoming white noise as Steve sunk into the fabric. 

Tony’s low voice cut through the calm. “I love how good you are for me. You do as I say so easily. I can have you any way I want. I could tell you to drop to your knees, put that pretty mouth to good use. I could stretch you out on this rug again and tease you until you begged to come.”

Steve was hard from the sound of Tony’s voice alone, hoping he would do just that. He wanted more than that, more than hands and mouths and toys. He wanted to feel Tony inside him, their bodies connected. He wanted Tony to take him and claim him. He wanted to ask for it, to tell Tony what his whole body begged for, but he couldn’t find the words.

He could feel every inch of Tony’s body tucked up against his own, the heat of his back burning into Steve’s thighs, but he didn’t need to be told twice. He kept his hands to himself.

Tony went on. “You’re so good for me. Even when you’re so hard, so desperate you want to rut up against me, you keep still, relaxed.” It was praise and an order rolled into one. Steve took another deep breath and willed every muscle in his body to calm. He would be good. “God it’s so hard deciding what I want from you next. Could take some time...thinking something up.”

The screen flashed red: GAME OVER. Tony tossed the controller aside and stood, turning to face him, their eyes meeting for the first time. Tony’s gaze drifted down and Steve felt every inch of his body light up as Tony took it in. From his exposed throat, to the curve of his waist, his spread legs, knees wide where Tony had been sitting, to bare feet kicked out onto the rug. Tony’s eyes flicked back up to the needy bulge in Steve’s pants and his cock twitched under the attention.

The corner of Tony’s mouth ticked up. “Gorgeous.” He twisted his wrist and the half-finished gauntlet slipped off his hand and fell to the floor. Steve’s breath caught at the thought of that beautiful hand wrapped around him, or those long, clever fingers opening him up.

“I’ll be back in an hour. Steve?”

“Yes, Tony?” The words tumbled out of their own accord, as if they had been waiting, lined up behind Steve’s teeth.

“Don’t touch yourself.”

Something glorious clenched deep in Steve’s gut. He wanted a hand on his cock, desperately, but more than that he wanted the feeling he would get when Tony returned and saw him still yearning, saw how good he had been. He could wait.

“Yes, Tony.”


End file.
